You Made Me Love You
by individuall88
Summary: One-shot. Clois Smut. Lois wears a vintage dress that drives her fella crazy! Warning Lemon!


**A/N:** OK. So this is a piece I wrote for the "10 Days of Dirty Dress Up" challenge on another site. The prompt was Lois's sexy dress from "Noir" back in S6. Also, I promise I'm working on updates for "Faking It' and "Crazy For You" I've just been Hella busy these past few weeks and have been forced to neglect my Word documents. It's sad. I think they are this close to leaving me!

Anyway...Please enjoy this smutty interlude. Thank you..

**You Made Me Love You**

The cool grainy feel of the brick grated deliciously against the smooth skin of her back as he hoisted her further up the wall, letting out a guttural moan. He had one beefy arm around her back to stabilize her while his knee parted her legs and his other hand delved into the depths of her thick curly, chestnut locks.

He kissed her roughly- possessively licking into her mouth tasting her thoroughly. She yielded against his lips clawed at the buttons on his shirt. He took her bottom lip between his own and nipped lightly before breaking away so he could feast on the under side of her chin, and her collarbone and her sweet rounded shoulders, while she gasped and wiggled and dug her nails into the back of his skull.

Her dress was bunched indecently at her waist and she locked her creamy mile long legs around his thighs, pulling him closer so that his hips aligned sensuously with hers. A moan of escaped her mouth when he ground against her core- letting her feel how much he wanted her.

He left her gaping, panting mouth and nuzzled affectionately into her cleavage. Her chest was pressed against his chest so hard it caused a pleasing amount of the soft flesh of her breasts to pop out of the top of the deeply cut neckline. Without breaking eye contact he bent his head and tongued the protruding nipple through the smooth fabric of her dress. She let out a mewl and grabbed his head yanking him further into her, while her thighs clamped around his hips, coaxing his body even closer to hers.

"I need you!"

He was so intoxicated by her scent he almost missed the breathy, pleading demand.

It was all her fault. She knew what this dress did to him. She knew this was coming. Hell knowing her, she'd probably planned it from the beginning.

God he loved her!

He remembered when she'd first told him about the costume party. He'd tried to act excited, for her sake, but costumes just weren't his thing. Lois on the other hand was borderline giddy about it. It was a charity event that Oliver was hosting and Clark was almost convinced that it was his girlfriend that had persuaded the billionaire to throw a noir style benefit rather than one of his brokers like he claimed.

Clark was just thankful that he'd get to wear a suit and tie, instead of some ridiculous get-up that Lois would some how talk him into wearing. With his luck it would have probably been something complete with tights and a cape.

He'd been utterly floored when she'd walked down the stairs at the farmhouse in a pale colored silky, number that accentuated the curve of her hips and the shape her perfect breasts.

Her hair was a waterfall of loose ringlets cascading down her shoulders and back and the flower clipped on the side of her head was the final touch to her seductive 1940's femme fatal look.

"So, What do think? Am I togged to the bricks or what?"

"Or what," came Clark's mumbled reply. He was physically unable to stop looking at her. He'd reached for her just to make sure she was real and not some fantasy from the best wet dream he'd ever had.

He'd kissed her full on the mouth and she laughed as she pulled away. "Not so fast big fella," she cooed feigning outrage while smoothing her hand down his tie, "what kind of girl do you think I am?"

He'd grabbed her hand and put her palm to his lips and replied, "my kind."

He'd seen the fire flash in her eyes before she broke eye contact. But he knew no matter how much he wanted too, there was no way he would convince her to skip the party so they could stay in and do other much more enjoyable activities. Lois was hell bent on showing off her dress and keeping the promise she'd made to Oliver.

And when the reporter put her mind to something- God help the man that stood in her way.

When they entered the room it was like the world stopped turning for a moment in time. Clark could feel every straight, red-blooded male giving _his_ Lois a good, long once over and it took almost all of his will power not to incinerate each and every one of them.

Lois on the other hand was lapping up the attention like a kitten lapping up cream. She clung to his arm and smiled and waved and said hello to all the faces she recognized and even some she didn't.

"C'mon Smallville," she said once she'd downed her first flute of bubbly, "let's drag a hoof!"

"Studying up on your '40's lingo?" Clark observed, smirking at her.

Lois returned his smug look, "Of course. I like this kind of thing, remember?"

"Lo-" he started furrowing his brows. He didn't want her to think she'd dragged him here against his will or that he wasn't having a good time- because he was. It was just-

"It's OK, Clark," she said gently, putting her gloved covered hand against his cheek and Clark wanted to tear it off with his teeth, "I know you hate this type of stuff. I appreciate you tolerating it for my sake, though."

Clark put his hand over hers and leaned in, "You wear that dress more often I can see myself tolerating anything you want me to."

They locked gazing for a long heated moment, Clark felt the pulse in her thumb and wrist pick up and her pupils dilated with lust and love and he was about two seconds away from hauling her into the nearest coat closet when-

"Lo!"

Clark silently cursed all of the blonde billionaires in the world as Oliver made his first appearance. Lois hugged him. And he twirled her around and whistled lowly.

"You always did clean up nice, Lane."

Lois beamed at the compliment, "great party."

"Yeah, about that," Ollie's sheepish tone caused both Lois and Clark to tense slightly.

"What did you do?" Lois accused automatically using her "reporter" voice.

"I didn't do anything!" Oliver cried.

"OK. Then what's the problem?" The brunette was starting to lose her patience.

"The singer I booked just called, she's running late and since I know for a fact that you've got a pretty decent pair chops I was wondering if-"

"I'll do a few numbers, but that all." Lois cut him off.

Oliver flashed her his best smile, "that's all I'm asking. You're a life savor!"

"You owe me!" Lois turned to Clark with an apologetic look in her eyes, "rain check on that dance, Stud?"

He bent down and pecked her cheek, "you bet."

Clark watched reluctantly as his friend lead his girl into the sea of bodies crowding the main dance floor. A few minutes later, Lois's sweet, throaty voice filled the gigantic ballroom and Clark found a seat at the bar and let it and the way the spot light illuminated her dress mesmerize him. She started out with "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" and ended the third set with "You made me love you" and Clark had to smile. How true. She had made him love her.

He'd fought her tooth and nail all the way, but in the end it was all in vein. She was everything, now. His whole world tied up in a not-so neat, package. But he wouldn't have her any other way, she was his imperfectly, perfect Lois.

She'd made him crazy about her- sick with love for her. Especially in that damn dress! He didn't know what it was about that particular dress that drove him a little mad. It wasn't overtly sexual like her other costumes. It was sexy and seductive in a more subtle way. Maybe it was the way it synched her waist or how graceful and poignantly it moved with her as she walked or danced. He didn't know what it was, but he did know that if he didn't get her home soon, he'd end doing something extremely private at this extremely public event.

He watched as she bowed and grinned at the end of the last song, the eruption of polite applause dying off gradually as she swiftly retreated from the stage.

She caught his stare briefly as she headed toward the side door. The exit led to an alley way and Clark downed the water he was drinking and made a beeline for the exact same door.

When he burst through the exit his little seductress was nowhere to be seen. He called her name softly.

"Over here, Smallville!" he turned and found her beneath the single streetlight in the alley. Her dress glowing softly in the fluorescent light made her appear almost angelic. His angel. He drank in the sight of her the halo of curls surrounding her face was driving him to the brink. And that dress. God that dress! It was practically beckoning him- daring him to rip it off of her body.

He had to touch her. Everywhere.

She'd let out a surprised squeak when he lunged for her, slamming her into the nearest hard surface. But her shock soon died away and was replaced with a fervent need that matched his.

And that's how they found themselves here. Her pressed against the wall of an alleyway while he pumped into her as though it were the last time. Kissing and touching and moaning into each other's mouths. He reached a hand down between her legs and rubbed her in a way that he knew always drove her over the edge and she tightened around him like a vice, throwing her head back panting and whimpering. Begging him to go faster and harder and deeper.

He could see her orgasm coming. He always loved this part. It was his favorite. Watching the woman he loved shatter in his arms. She never looked more beautiful than when her face twisted and tensed in sweet agony then relaxed in a state of sated bliss.

She squeezed him hard as he made her come. And Clark continued to drive into her a few more times after reaching his own release.

They stayed that way for several long moments. Just trying to catch their breath, neither one wanting or able to move, both relishing the intimate contact of their bodies. Every once in a while they kissed and nudged each other lightly in a nonverbal form of affection.

Eventually, they almost unwillingly started to untangle themselves. Lois unwrapped her legs and dropped to the ground, shaking out her dress so that it fell back down to her feet and Clark took a step back and re-buttoned his shirt. Letting Lois have the privilege of tying his tie. She always liked doing that for him. Clark picked up the flower off the floor of the alley and clipped it back into Lois's, only slightly, tussled hair.

She linked he arm with his again and as they walked back into the building they both started humming softly, "You Made Me Love You."

**END**

**A/N:** Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
